Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 004
"Fortress of Fear" is the fourth episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary (The Episode starts outside the Temple ruins from the previous episode) As the episode starts, Joey is complaining about the placement of the river in front of them and how they won't make it to the Fortress of Fear in time. Solomon suggests that they could jump in and swim across. Tea disagrees, not knowing what might be lurking there. Yugi walks in saying he's searched the area, not finding anything boat-like. Joey goes on to say they need to find something, lest they lose their way home when the sun sets. Tristan calls the others from the entrance of the temple, saying how the rest of them have to see what he's found. He found a pathway under one of the floor tiles of the temple that may lead under the river. (the scene changes to the gang running down a corridor, water on the floor) As the gang is running, Solomon calls out for them to slow down as he and Yugi have short legs. Just ahead of them, Joey sees a light at the end of the tunnel. As Joey opens the trapdoor leading out, they fine an arch that looks like it belongs in Stonehenge, vines draped over it. Tea asks where they are, to which Joey checks the map and says it some kind of ancient graveyard, jumping in fright as a flock of crows leave the forest. Tea and Tristan make fun of him, Joey trying to look tough despite. Hearing a sound, Yugi alerts the others to it. Solomon says to be cautious, just in case, as Yugi switches with Yami. Yami says to stay close just as something laughs manically. A large group of Skull Servants and Wood Remains appear from the ground. Huddled together, the gang summon forth their monsters, the Celtic Guardian, Thunder Kid, Baby Dragon and Happy Lover. The 4 monsters start cutting down enemies. Solomon is almost attacked by two Skull Servants, but Yami protects him with the aid of Celtic Guardian. They decide they can't fight them all and want a quick exit, but more and more of the monsters just keep coming back. Tea thinks they need some back up, to which Joey agrees. Seeing more capsule rocks, they decide to release more monsters. Joey touches the nearest one, releasing a new monster for him, the Flame Swordsman! A hand pops out of the ground (The Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation or Earthbound Spirit) and grabs Tea's ankle. Yami grabs her and they slide back, both touching capsule rocks, releasing Kuriboh and Dark Witch. Solomon congratulates and states the obvious that they have 3 more monsters to use. Flame Swordsman sets wakes of fire along, burning down a group of enemies while Dark Witch creates a ball of light that disintegrates pretty much all the rest. Joey stands dumbfounded, while Yami switches back with Yugi. They all start running towards the temple, Solomon still moaning about his short legs. (scene change to the group running up a long set of stairs) Tristan thinks they should have installed an escalator. Just as they reach the top, an Olympus style building awaits them and Tristan moans again about how it would have been just as nice at the bottom of the hill. He also says things could have been worse... and as usual, they spoke too soon. Upon saying what they did, massive walls surround the building though the one in front has a large door embedded in it. They all try to push the wall down unsuccessfully as Solomon's back kicks out. (scene change to around the walls) Yugi asks Tea if she has any ideas since he couldn't find any way in. She mentions that the statue of a large bird-man gives her the creeps. It looks surprisingly life-like Yugi feels they're there for a reason. Joey and Tristan join them as they haven't found any way in either. They can't even find a crack or a way over the walls by climbing. Joey makes a sarcastic remark about flying over the wall before it hits him that he could use Baby Dragon to actually do so. The others cheer him on as he flies towards the top of the walls, only to hit an invisible barrier that's protecting the top. He and Baby Dragon fall, crashing into the ground, Baby Dragon reverting to a capsule again. Tristan comments on "the old invisible force field trick", while Tea tells Joey she's sure he'll save the day next time. In front of the first wall they came too, Joey asks why didn't they try the front door beforehand. Solomon tells them to stand back. He's managed to summon forth Summoned Skull. He commands Summoned Skull to attack, who lifts its arms and brings forth a massive bolt of lightning, a direct hit crashing in to the wall... to no affect. All are shocked, but Yugi is determined to get in, reminding himself that if this is a game, there has to be a way in. He notices on the door is a large rectangle with a small square on each corner. The bottom right of which is lit up. As he and Tea run up to it, the light goes out. Tea asks if he knows what it means, at which Joey rushes up and tries the shake the answer out of poor Yugi. Yugi explains that the design on the door is the wall and Fortress, and that the 4 smaller squares represent the statues at the corners of the wall. Tea realizes that if all 4 squares on the design glow, the door will open. Yugi asks his grandpa what he was doing while the square was glowing. Solomon says he was just standing there with his arms crossed just like the statue (which is a statue of The Rock Spirit). Upon doing it again, the same square on the design lights up again. Tea, Tristan and Joey all go to mimic the positions of the other statues. Tea Mimics the position of Spirit of Flames, Joey stands before Garuda the Wind Spirit while Tristan stands before Aqua Spirit. With all 4 lights lit up, the door opens up for Yugi. Yami reminds him that he must find the casket inside before the sunsets and to get a move on. Solomon tells Yugi that he must go alone as the others must stay in position in order to keep the door open. The others cheer him on as he enters the Fortress. (scene change to inside the Fortress of Fear) Yugi finds a casket covered in hieroglyphs, but thinks it's way too easy to find. Rushing forward, the floor suddenly disappears from under him, causing him to fall into a big, empty room. As he falls, Yami takes over to stop him getting hurt. Yami states the blatantly obvious and says they've fallen into a trap. Yugi wasn't thinking it seems and apologizes. Yami forgives him but says they need to think of a way out. (scene change back to outside) Joey starts to cramp up and falls backwards. Tristan quips about how much of a poser he thought Joey was. The door slams shut and the statues come to life. The four of them summon forth their most powerful creatures. Meanwhile, back down in the trap pit, Yami is pondering how to get out when the walls start to move in. Yugi reminds Yami that this is all a game and they just have to figure out how it's done. Kuriboh's capsule starts flashing. Yami summons out Kuriboh, who then starts floating up around the hole they fell through when Yami notices a capsule rock just on the edge of the hole. Kuriboh gets excited that they realise what he was trying to tell them, but is knocked down by the moving wall. Yami runs and makes a jump, just catching the ledge the capsule rock is on, but is unable to reach the rock itself. He calls for Kuriboh's help. Kuriboh charges up, pushing Yami just through the hole and enough to place his palm on the rock, releasing a blast that throws Yami and Kuriboh through the roof of the Fortress, only to show he's being carried by his newly summoned monster, Dark Magician. Yami notices the sun is about to set, but Yugi tells him that the others need help. Both Yugi and Yami call upon the Dark Magician's special ability, doing a large cross-shaped attack and defeating all the statues but The Rock Spirit. Solomon calls for Summoned Skull to attack, but The Rock Spirit grabs his monster, the lightning bolt attacking both monsters, destroying them and severely weakening Solomon. As all 4 guardians are destroyed, the walls collapse. Yugi (now in control again) rushes into the Fortress, intent on opening the tomb. Despite his efforts, the tomb won't open. Pushing with all he has, he just manages to open it as the sun goes under the horizon. Darkness falls, and the once empty tomb fills the room with light as a set of golden armor floats in front of Yugi, a bright portal behind it. Joey and the gang call for Yugi, and tell him what happened to his grandpa. Solomon walks forward telling them that there are more important things to deal with. Another stone block with hieroglyphs has appeared. It reads: "Pass through this doorway and thy journey will start, Five trials will follow to test thy heart. But I warn you this journey is not for the weak, Only a true warrior can unearth what you seek." After Solomon finishes reading, the armor dissipates and places itself on and around Yugi. Tea and Tristan discuss the armor, but Solomon says that without the armor, they can't continue. Yugi protests, but the others say it's their only way out of the game. Joey insists that, since Yugi has the armor, he should go first. They step through the portal of light. Trivia * It's shown that the destruction of a Capsule Monster severely hurts the owner, but does not kill them.